


Aurora Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, AU where their meet-cute is sharing an umbrella





	Aurora Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



‘Don’t talk to strangers.’ ‘Don’t take candy from strangers’ ‘If a stranger offers to give you a ride, run away as fast as you can until you reach somewhere safe.’

Philip might be young, but he was not a fool. No need for the ‘stranger danger’ pep talk from Gabe and Hellen. Still, he has always headed the caution. Today, however, he cannot. In the city, on a street corner, standing in a rain storm without an umbrella is a teen with beautiful eyes and a kind smile. He is shivering from the chilly raindrops tumbling down from the heavens. 

The guy is soaked to the bone; Philip cannot turn his back someone who needs help. He offers to share his umbrella, and when he gives an act of kindness, the most amazing thing happens—the blond teen smiles a breathtaking grin that makes butterflies flutter in his belly.

They walk to the corner café and share a cup of coffee to warm up. Lukas, as the guy introduces himself as, is handsome and kind and among the giggles—yes, giggles, Lukas giggles like a little boy on Christmas day—and warm smiles, something amazing happens; Philip makes a wonderful new friend.

Maybe talking to strangers was not such a bad idea after all. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/974685.html?thread=110198109#t110198109)


End file.
